The Dark Side of Harry Potter
by Felix Pan
Summary: Hi, new account with TDSOHP uploaded on: Impala73 Will be deleting it off this account in March 2017, please go check it out on that account as I will be uploading a new chapter to it in the next couple of days, thanks
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is a story from the potter children's 3rd person point of view, if that makes sense... In this Harry abuses his wife and children, the teachers at Hogwarts try to help, but can't! Harry, Ginny and probably a few others will be O.O.C! This was the first FanFic I uploaded but I didn't know how to format it properly so I took it down and am now reposting it.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS** **OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

James and Albus huddled in front of their little sister, trying desperately to shield her. Lily whimpered as she huddled into James's side. she was only four.

Their father had been drinking again, and Mummy had been knocked unconscious with a sharp blow across the head with one of Daddy's beer bottles. As the oldest, James had been trying to calm him down, but the eight year old had only managed to enrage his father more.

 **"** **DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES** ** _I_** **HAVE SAVED THIS BLOODY WORLD, SO THAT IGNORANT LITTLE TWERPS LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH** ** _I_** **HAVE SACRIFICED?"**

At this point the children had backed into the corner, cowering from their approaching father.

 **"** **YOU SEE THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A** ** _MOTHER?_** **"** Harry yelled pointing at his wife, who lay unconscious on the black slate floor, a pool of blood slowly spreading from a cut in her head, **"I OWN HER, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO HER BECAUSE SHE IS** ** _MINE_** **. NOW I DID NOT SAVE THIS WORLD FROM VOLDE-FRICKING-MORT SO THAT MY EIGHT YEAR OLD SON COULD LECTURE ME ON HOW TO TREAT** ** _MY_** **BELONGINGS! SHE'S** ** _USELESS_** **! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER IS SHE IF SHE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HER OWN CHILDREN FROM** ** _ME_** **?"**

And with that, he made a grab at James who fought as hard as he could, but to no avail. Harry dragged him from the corner, lifting him just off the ground before he threw him onto the cold hard floor next to his bleeding mother. Harry then dragged him to his feet before knocking him down with a hard punch to the jaw.

At this, Albus and Lily shot their brother a pleading look. James caught their eye and mouthed, 'go.' They hesitated, hovering on the edge of fleeing and staying. James clearly grew more desperately, silently yelling, 'go _NOW!_ '

* * *

They shuffled out of the room, trying to avoid attracting their father's attention. When they reached the dark hallway they turned and ran, tiny feet pattering on the cold stone. They could still hear their brother's cries as their father continued to beat him relentlessly. They fled, no longer caring if they crashed into that vase Grandma Molly had sent when Mummy was still allowed to visit. Down the darkened passage they flew, not stopping until they reached the door with the cracked paint.

They pulled and pulled on the door, but it was stuck, and they could hear their father yelling for them, **"ALBUS, LILY, GET YOUR UNGRATEFULL ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"**

This only spurred them on, and they pulled even harder on the door. They could hear him stomping up the stairs, his footsteps slow and menacing. Harry turned the corner and spotted them desperately trying to yank the door open. It lead to the attic where they could hide in the hollow space behind the panelling. James had discovered it when he had been playing up there when he was four, before Daddy started drinking. It was the favoured hiding spot for the Potter children, and they weren't sure if their father even knew it was there. But the door wouldn't open and it was failing them and their father was approaching, closer and closer and they could feel his breath on the back of their necks-

Then he made a grab for Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, enjoy! (I have no idea what is going on with this font!)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, OR MY SOUL.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

He grabbed her and pulled her away from the door, he lifted her up off her feet and gave her a hard shake, and she started to cry when he banged her against the wall he was right up in her face and was yelling **"YOU UNGRATEFULL** ** _SWINE_** **, WHY ARE YOU CRYING, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT YOUNG LADY! WHAT? ARE YOU** ** _SCARED_** **OF ME?** ** _ME!_** ** _I'M_** **THE BOY WHO LIVED, A** ** _HERO_** **, THE** ** _SAVIOUR_** **OF MILLIONS, IF YOU WANT TO BE SCARED OF SOMEONE TRY FIGHTING THE DARK LORD HUNDREDS OF TIMES!"** then he let her go and she fell to the floor then she curled up into a ball to protect herself from what she knew was coming next, Harry delivered several hard kicks to her back and head then he lunged and grabbed Albus, with a mass of his hair Harry yanked him to his feet and proceeded to smash his face into the wall, Albus had a bloody nose and was screaming for his father to stop, Albus was starting to feel dizzy and then his body went limp as he fainted from the pain. At that Harry lost interest in his sport, so he dropped Albus, he stayed slumped up against the wall and he walked away. Harry went down stairs, into the kitchen, filled a glass with iced water, then proceeded to the sitting room where he sat down and turned on the TV and flicked over to the Quidditch, he then threw the water over Ginny and gave her a kick, which made her come round "Ginny, get the _hell_ up and go get me a butter beer." Harry demanded. Ginny sat up, cautiously felt the back of her head and winced when she ran her fingers along the cut on her head. When her vision came into focus she saw James splayed out on the floor, his left arm was twisted the wrong way and Ginny could already see several bruises and marks on her eldest son, she feared how the other two had done with her husband's rage, she crawled over to him and tried to bring him round, suddenly she felt a sharp painful zap on her back, Ginny turned to see her husband with his wand pointed at her, "unless you want another zap you had better do as you are told, when you are told to do it!" Harry barked "now _leave_ that stupid, weak boy and get me a butter beer, get me a shot of fire whiskey whilst your there!" Ginny quickly got up and scuttled into the kitchen where she got Harry's Beer and whiskey as well as a box of snitch truffles, she also grabbed the bottle of Skele-grow to help repair the bones in James's arm, and she gave her husband his drink and went to help James.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short chapter to say goodbye to James as he makes his way to Hogwarts! Enjoy! (I still have no idea what is going on with this font!)

 **DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AND THE ENTIRE FRANCHISE IS** **JK ROWLINGS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **2015**

* * *

James looked out of the window, sitting in the Hogwarts express for the first time. He gave a small smile and wave to his mother who had Albus and Lily standing closely next to her, they were scared by the hordes of people milling around, they weren't use to lots of people because of their father confining them to the mansion on a daily basis. His smile fell when he spotted his father; as usual he had shaved and dressed nicely because of the public appearance. When they had first arrived on platform 9¾ Harry had been ushered away by the pesky reported Rita Skeeter, he had strolled away confidently. After 5 minutes of interviewing he returned to us and pulled James away, putting his arm around him along with a wide grin.

"Smile for the camera James, that's it. Look _happy."_ Harry hissed menacingly into his ear.

"AH! LOVELY! ABSOLUTLY LOVELY! Harry Potter saying goodbye to eldest as he starts his journey to Hogwarts!" Rita cried in her high pitched voice. Harry smiled, and then he turned, kneeling down to James' height, holding his arm in a fatherly manner.

"Time to get on the train, James, be good and promise to write, okay?" Harry asked in a gentle voice. Moments like this almost made James want to cry, as he knew they would never be real, but this was his _dream_. To have a normal, loving father who kissed his son goodbye with a loving smile and _meant_ it. But it wasn't the reality, and James knew to play along or else Albus and Lily would pay for it when they got home.

"Okay father, I promise," James replied obediently, accepting his father's open embrace. After he was released, James ran back to his brother, sister and mother. He gave them a hurried farewell, telling Albus to look after Lily and for Mother to be strong. Then he jumped through the doors, onto the train. Seating himself in an empty carriage, he gazed out the window, feeling guilty for leaving his siblings at the mercy of his father.

His father was now surrounded by a gaggle of small children begging for his autograph. James' first instinct was to rush them away from him, but he knew that his father would never do anything in front of so many people. He gave one last wave to his mother and siblings as the train began to chug forwards.

Then the carriage door slid open with a loud clunk…


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! already at chapter 4! AMAZING! still haven't figured out what's with the font! Also the obvious spelling mistakes are because that it the accent _alrigh'?_ This chapter is based on James and his journey Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN** ** _NOTHING!_** **(EXCEPT THE IDEA** **AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK!(WELL ACTUALLY THESE SHOES ARE MY BROTHER'S, AND SO WAS THIS SHIRT ORIGINALLY!...** **scratch all that, I only own the idea! ))**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

As the door clunked open James leapt to his feet, backing into the corner. He drew his breath in sharply, not knowing what to expect. Then a head popped up, it had an innocent face, slightly freckled with scruffy medium brown hair that was tossed all over the place. "

"'Ello!" The boy said in a cheerful voice looking a little confused at James who was backed into the corner.

"Mind if I join ya'? Most the ufer' carriages are full... you okay?" He asked, leaning against the doorway, waiting for an answer. It took James a few seconds to find his voice, the he stuttered.

"Yeah sure, come and sit down, what's your name?" At this the boy stepped in and fell onto the seats the other side of the carriage.

"I'm Matt, Matt Taylor, first year, half blood, hoping to be in Gryffindor! What abou' you?" He replied in his fast talking slightly rough cockney accent voice that James found rather nice to listen to for some reason.

"Oh I'm James, James... Sirius... Potter…" James said shyly trailing away at the end. Matts face was blank for a second before he joined all the dots and saw the whole picture. Then he exploded.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE 'ARRY POTTERS SON! Wow that is soo cool; I bet he is like a totally awesome father! Wow! Do you fink you could get me 'is autograph?" Matt gushed; James just sat there looking a little startled and dismayed that the only person to interact with him thought so highly of his father, but then that was to be expected, to James his father was a despicable man who beat his meek wife and defenceless kids, but to the rest of the world he was the boy hero who defeated Voldemort and created peace. They didn't know what the abuse he suffered as an infant, the pain he went though as an adolescent, the torture he inured as a young adult. Seeing people he loved torn away from him time and time again had done more damage than any outsider could imagine.

"Um I guess I could ask…" He replied quietly. James and Matt chatted happily, well, Matt chatted and James mostly listened. This went on for about half an hour before the sweet lady came around. They each got a few things off the trolley, before returning to their conversation. The night began to draw in quickly, and a pale purple robed female professor came round to tell them to change into their robes. Then they took it in turn to change whilst the other stood outside to stop anyone going in. Once they were change they settled back into their seats, they fell into silence, now quite comfortable with each other's company.

It wasn't long before the door clunked open once more, and in came the purple clad professor once more, this time she had a worried looking girl with her, the girl was their age. She had pale skin, big green eyes which looked tearful and long ginger hair which fell down just past her waist. She too was in Hogwarts robes.

"This is Madison Scott, she seemed to be having a hard time making friends, can you two look after her for me, just till she finds her feet," the Professor asked, then as they nodded she turned and left to check on the other students.

"Hey Madison, come and sit dow', there's nothin' to worry abou'!" Matt said gently, moving up to give her the seat next to the door. She came and sat down next to them. For the next hour they talked to her, and she slowly opened up to them, they discovered that she was Scottish and had a delightful accent; her voice was sweet and tuneful. As they listened then found out that she was worried that there had been some kind of confusion and she wasn't a witch, that it was her twin, Erin, who hadn't got a letter you see, all her family had been muggles so she thought that maybe it had been a mix up, Erin had always been the dominate one who would tell Madison what to do, Erin as the powerful, not Mad, without her twin Mad felt lost and vulnerable. She knew nothing about magic or what was going to happen when she got to Hogwarts. Time flew by and soon there was a jolt as the train pulled up to the station.

They had arrived.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi, new account with TDSOHP uploaded on: Impala73  
Will be deleting it off this account in March 2017, please go check it out on that account as I will be uploading a new chapter to it in the next couple of days, thanks


End file.
